In past medical treatment practice, when images are taken of a patient, the patient may be lying on a couch and an imaging apparatus such as an x-ray machine may be next to the patient. This x-ray machine may be positioned at a determined location relative to the couch and may be used to image a specific part of the anatomical structure of the patient, for example the pelvis. Often, the specific part is not captured by the first image. The physician then corrects the location of the x-ray machine and takes a second image. If the second image again does not capture the specific part, then yet another image may be necessary.